


Silence

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: Rio 2016 Drabbles [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gen, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes losing is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

He was pretty sure that if he let go of Andy he would fall down. Perhaps they both would. Perhaps that would be okay.

Somehow they made it to the umpire, shook hands. Juan Martin buried his face in his towel as he slumped into his chair and let the noise of the crowd fill him up. It vibrated through him, soothing the screaming muscles and burning joints. His life had been silent for so long as he had quietly watched everyone pass him by, doing the things he no longer dared to dream of.

It wasn’t silent any more.


End file.
